1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing system in which a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to a network are used by a plurality of users, and an image processing apparatus included in the image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image processing apparatuses such as scanners, printers, and facsimiles are generally connected to a network. In order to use an image processing apparatus in this manner, a variety of settings for connecting to a network are required, and the operation is cumbersome. For example, in the case where an apparatus that has already been installed is to be replaced by a new apparatus, the new apparatus has to be set similarly to the installed apparatus. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-224368 discloses an image forming apparatus including a communication control portion communicating with a host apparatus via a telephone line to allow remote control from the host apparatus, a FAX control portion for facsimile transmission and reception, a data storage portion storing user setting information including a variety of information for use in facsimile transmission using the FAX control portion, and a main control portion transmitting the user setting information stored in the data storage portion to the host apparatus through the communication control portion for backup.
However, the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-224368 transmits the user setting information to the host apparatus for backup, so that a user has to give an instruction of a backup operation. In addition, in order to download the user setting information backed up in the host apparatus, the user has to instruct the image forming apparatus of an operation for downloading. Thus, the operation is cumbersome.